


Lullaby for a solider

by Aspenx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenx/pseuds/Aspenx
Summary: follows the hobbit films with my added chararter Aurelia





	1. notes

Follows the hobbit films with my added charater Aurelia   
who is the only female of the company. 

She has black hair and green eyes   
She and Kili are in a relationship so a certian red haired elf plays a smaller part in my version.  
She can also speak Elvish 

Aurelia Kili and Fili have nicknames although they are only used once or twice and only bettween the three of them. 

Fili...Lion...Futuare king...strong...would die for family...blonde   
Kili...Wolf/Little Wolf...amazing tracking...his senses match that of a wolf...loves his pack   
Aurelia...Panther...beauty...deadly...can literlly attack from anywhere


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises over the village of Hobbiton. A dense, orange glow is cast against the little rivers and rolling hills. A smoke ring floats in the morning sky. It wavers gently in the wind, tranquil. Suddenly, it collapses with a pop and transforms into a smoke moth . The moth fluters into the face of a curly-haired hobbit Bilbo Baggins. The puff of smoke wakes him from his reverie. He notices a grey figure standing in front of him. The wizard Gandalf The Grey stands before Bilbo's fence, watching. Bilbo seems startled. "Good morning." the hobbit says. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning, or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf replies. "All of them at once, I suppose?" Bilbo says a little confussed. Gandalf gives Bilbo a disapproving look. Bilbo looks simply bewildered. 

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" he continues. "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf replies. Bilbo's pipe drops from his mouth. "An adventure? Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" Bilbo gets up and checks his mailbox. He grabs some letters and envelopesand sorts through them. After sparing Gandalf a brief glance, he turns to leave. "Good morning." he says agian as he begins walking up the stairs. "To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door." Gandalf says Bilbo whips around, startled at the mention of his mother. "I beg your pardon." Bilbo says. "You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf states. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asks even more confussed. "Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means me!" A look of recognition flashes across Bilbo's face. His lips curl into a smile. "Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's Eve! I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo says a little awarkwardly. Gandalf gives him a scathing look. "And where else should I be?" the wizard asks. "Well..." Bilbo's voice awkwardly trials off. Sheepish, Bilbo takes whiff off his pipe. 

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well then, that's decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." the wizard says. Bilbo grows pale with shock. He retreats further towards Bag End. "Inform the who? What? No, no, no! We do not want any adventures here,thank you! Not today! I suggest you try somewhere over the hill or across the water! Good morning!" In frustration, Bilbo storms into his home. Bilbo bolts the door shut behind him. Relieved, he leans on it, catching his breath. Suddenly, he hears a mysterious scrapping noise on his door. Bilbo listens closely, wondering. 

The noise is Gandalf, drawing a glowing rune onto Bilbo's door with the edge of his staff. Alarmed, Bilbo rushes to his window. He peers outside and sees nothing but blue sky. Suddenly, Gandalf's eye is staring back at him through the glass. Bilbo jumps back in fright, hiding out of sight. Gandalf lingers outside the window, before turning and leaving. Bilbo reenters the hallway and looks out of the window. He sees Gandalf hurrying away from Bag End. 

Two fish silzzle on a frying pan. Bilbo loads them onto his plate, dressed in his night-time robes. He settles down at the table, tucks a napkin into his collar and begins to season his meal. The rune on the door glimmers in the night. The shadow of a dwarf spreads over the door. From outside, the doorbell rings. Bilbo looks up in surprise.


End file.
